East Yorkshire Motor Services
East Yorkshire Motor ServicesCompanies House extract company no 216628 East Yorkshire Motor Services Limited (EYMS) is a bus and coach operator operating throughout Kingston upon Hull, the East Riding of Yorkshire, the North Yorkshire coast and the North York Moors. In and around Scarborough, EYMS operates as Scarborough & District Motor Services. The company also operates buses and coaches in Kidderminster as Whittle Coach & Bus. History in May 2008]] depot in May 2009]] depot in June 2012]] bodied Volvo Olympian at Manchester Piccadilly bus station in July 2008]] EYMS was originally two companies, Lee & Beaulah set up by Ernest John Lee and Hull & District Motor Services set up by HA Harvey. In 1926 British Electric Traction bought the two and formed EYMS to take them over. In 1968 BET was sold to the Tilling Group and in 1969 Tilling and BET were absorbed by the National Bus Company (NBC). The livery of East Yorkshire was dark blue and primrose until 1972, when it briefly changed to blue with white relief in the NBC corporate layout, but soon this was replaced by NBC poppy red.History East Yorkshire Motor Services In the lead up to privatisation in 1987, EYMS's fleet, which had dropped to 200 vehicles and shared management with Lincolnshire Road Car, suddenly started to grow again. United Automobile Services' depots in Scarborough and Pickering were transferred to EYMS and rebranded Scarborough & District.Companies House extract company no 2133854 Scarborough and District Motor Services Limited In February 1987 EYMS was sold in a management buyout led by seven managers.Companies House extract company no 2065145 EYMS Group Limited EYMS began to expand, purchasing many of the independent operators in its local area, including Connor & Graham,Companies House extract company no 546796 Connor and Graham Limited Cottingham Mini CoachesCompanies House extract company no 2142740 Whittle Coach & Bus Limited formerly Cottingham Mini Coaches Limited and Primrose Valley Coaches.Companies House extract company no 2123369 EYMS Bus & Coach Training Limited formerly Primrose Valley Coaches Limited The liveries at privatisation were silver/blue, NBC poppy red and NBC's minibus livery of silver, blue and red. The red buses soon started receiving red/grey livery. The Hardwick's of Scarborough fleet was purchased from Wallace Arnold, Wallace Arnold's last bus company. In Hull some AEC Routemasters entered service in traditional pre-NBC EYMS blue to compete with Kingston upon Hull City Transport, and it suffered competition in Hull, Bridlington and Scarborough from Applebys. In 1999 Applebys closed its Scarborough base. Soon afterwards it went into receivership. Its first expansion outside its home area was in 1992 with the purchase of Finglands Coachways of Rusholme, Manchester.Companies House extract company no 243051 Finglands Coachways Limited In 1995 the original Stagecoach Manchester operation was added (not to be confused with the present day Stagecoach Manchester, against which Finglands is in competition on South Manchester routes). The next expansion outside Yorkshire was the purchase of Whittle Bus & Coach of Kidderminster in January 2004.EYMS to buy Whittle busandcoach.com 9 January 2004 On 1 August 2013, FirstGroup announced that subject to regulatory approval by the Office of Fair Trading, it had agreed to purchase the bus operations of Finglands Coachways. The sale included the lease of Finglands's depot in Rusholme, routes and approximately 100 members of staff, but no buses.FirstGroup plc Agree To Acquire Finglands Bus Operations In Manchester FirstGroup 1 August 2013Jobs saved as famous bus firm gears up for takeover Manchester Evening News 2 August 2013 The deal was approved in January 2014 with First Greater Manchester taking over on 9 February 2014.End of the road for Finglands as takeover deal reached Manchester Evening News 27 January 2014First given OFT approval to acquire Finglands bus operations in Manchester FirstGroup 28 January 2014First take over Finglands bus services Transport for Greater Manchester 7 February 2014 In October 2013 EYMS sold the Fingland's coach charter business to Bullocks Coaches.EYMS sell Finglands' coaches busandcoach.com 10 October 2013 Coach operations Coaches are operated for hire, day trips and short holidays. As well as running under the East Yorkshire Coaches name, EYC traded as Frodingham Coaches from November 2001 until October 2007 after the purchase of that company.Companies House extract company no 2288701 A Wilkinson Limited formerly Frodingham Coaches Limited The previous coaching operation, East Yorkshire Travel, was once a nationwide operator, but was sold to the Godfrey Burley Group in 1996. National Express EYMS are a National Express contractor and operate services on routes: *031 London Victoria Coach Station - Portsmouth *322 Hull - Swansea *327 Scarborough - Bath *562 Hull - London Whittle Coach & Bus operate services on National Express routes: *409 Aberystwyth - London *410 Birmingham - London *444 Worcester - London *545 Pwllheli - London *545 Llandudno - Birmingham Fleet EYMS's fleet is dominated by Volvos, but also features other types, including Mercedes-Benz, Dennis and Optares. As at September 2013 the fleet consisted of 309 buses and coaches.Fleet List East Yorkshire Motor Services A heritage fleet is maintained consisting of consist of PD2, a Willowbrook bodied AEC Regent with Beverley Bar roof, an open top AEC Routemaster and a Duple Vista bodied Bedford OB.Heritage Fleetlist Easy Yorkshire Motor Services Acquisitions EYMS Buses *1987: Cherry Coaches, Beverley; Wallace Arnold, Scarborough (including Hardwicks) *1992: Thornton Dale Coaches, Pickering; Rhodes Coaches, Wawne (buses); Metro Citybus, Hull; *1993/4: Connor & Graham, Easington *1997: Kingstonian Travel Services, Hull (from Stagecoach in Hull) *2001: Frodingham Coaches, Driffield *2009: Veolia in Hull Out of Area *1992–2014: Finglands Coachways, Manchester *2004–present: Whittle Coach & Bus, Kidderminster EYMS Coaches *1988: Phillip's Coaches, Shiptonthorpe *1995: Hart Coaches, Stockton-on-Tees *1996: Charterplan (from Stagecoach Manchester); Hollings Coaches, North Shields *1997: Armstrong Galley (from Stagecoach Busways) Moorsbus East Yorkshire operate two Moorsbus duties from the Hull depot. These are normally operated using Volvo B7RLE/Wright Eclipse Vehicles. In Addition, the Scarborough & District Service 128 extends to Sutton Bank, and issues and accepts Moorsbus Tickets on Moorsbus Dates See also *List of bus operators of the United Kingdom References External links *EYMS website *Finglands Coachways website *Whittle Coach website *TravelNorthEast.co.uk North East Public Transport Information Category:Bus operators in the East Riding of Yorkshire Category:Coach operators in England Category:Companies based in the East Riding of Yorkshire Category:Former nationalised industries of the United Kingdom Category:Transport in Yorkshire Category:Vintage bus operators in the United Kingdom Category:1926 establishments in England